One Last Time
by mnnie8778
Summary: When he's left with no choice but to honor her, how does he say his goodbye? One- Shot.


**So, with this story, I have officially written a story about every single one of my ships. Jaspeanor is the new ship and boy do I love them! Hope you guys like this. I know the ending isn't what most would have wanted but I wanted the end to be left up to the imagination of the readers.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

He rolled his neck and shoulders before looking at what was ahead of him. He could swear he felt his heart beating a thousand miles an hour as he realized what this moment meant. This was it. There it was. The packed suitcase that he wished he never had to pack. For someone who wasn't religious he sure was praying a lot at this very moment. Praying for a miracle. Praying for her to run into his arms and tell him that she forgives him. But, he knew better. He knew he screwed up. He knew she wouldn't forgive him. He knew he had to go. He has already broken her heart a few dozen times. The least he could do was honor this one request she had. He took a deep breath and blinked a few times so that he didn't have to choke on his tears as he kept his eyes fixated on the packed suitcase. His packed suitcase. A knock on the door is what was finally able to pry his eyes off of that one object that he was busy filling up for the past hour or so. As he walked towards the door, it opened to reveal the prince of England. Liam offered him a small smile as he walked towards his bodyguard.

"All set?", he asked as he looked around the room Jasper used to stay in, in the palace. He watched as Jasper looked around as well, sighing, he looked up at Liam with a look that Liam could tell was of nothing but sadness.  
"Yeah, all packed. Is there anything you needed, Your Highness?" he asked with a chuckle.  
A chuckle that was returned by the prince himself, "Ahh, if only." A statement that brought a smile on the face of the man who was in love with his sister.  
"Seriously though, thank you."  
"Liam, you don't have to…," he tried to interject.  
"Yes, I do." He ran a hand through his blonde hair before he continued.  
"You found my father's killer. You put yourself at risk while doing that. So, thank you. Thank you for being the coolest bodyguard a prince could ever have." He smiled at the statement and so did the man he was talking to.  
"Most of all, thank you for caring for Len as much as you did."  
He could see it. He could see how the mere mention of his sister's name was able to send a wave of sadness over Jasper. But he continued.  
"Thank you for looking out for her. For protecting her."  
He sighed before he said his last statement regarding his sister, "And I guess, I have to thank you for listening to her and leaving since she thinks this'll give her the peace of mind she needs."  
All Jasper did in reply was nod before he let out a breath.

"Thank you for trusting me, Liam. Trusting me at a time I didn't deserve it."  
He watched as the prince shook his head, "You earned my trust, Jasper. You know that."  
"I wish I could earn her forgiveness," he mumbled which Liam caught.  
"Hey, you never know. She might change her mind."  
He offered a sad smile, "Yeah, I don't think so."  
They stood there in silence, which was surprisingly not awkward.  
"I guess, I'll get going"  
"I guess, I'll get out of your hair."  
They said at the same time and laughed.  
Jasper offered his hand for Liam to shake which he gladly took.  
"It was an honor working with you, Liam. You'd make a great king. You'd make your dad proud."  
He smiled, genuinely touched by that remark, "It was good knowing and working with you, Jasper. Take care."  
He nodded and they let go as Liam spoke up, "I've arranged for a car to drive you to the airport."  
"What? You didn't have to.", Jasper said as he shook his head.  
"I wanted to.", he replied before he smiled and nodded one last time before leaving him alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that circulated around one person.

* * *

There she stood. Clad in black leather leggings and a white tank top as she stared back at the man who stood in front of her, staring. The man she couldn't stand anymore. Or so she thought she could convince herself. The man she so desperately wanted to hate. The man she had asked leave her life forever and never come back. She thought he wouldn't listen. Actually, deep down, she didn't want him to listen. She wanted him to stay and never leave her but when she saw him come into her room, suitcase in hand, she knew he was about to leave her life forever. Did he really have to listen to her now? What a time he chose to be honorable! He hadn't said anything since he laid eyes on her. Just stood there. Stared at her. She thought he'd say something, anything. But, no, nothing, he just stood there and looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. And she couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't just frustrating, it was heartbreaking. She couldn't seeing him leave. She couldn't take it. Why could this just not be done with? If he wasn't going to put an end to it, she was.

Not being able to take it any longer she sighed and stood straight. She opened her mouth to speak and realized she was choking on her tears. No, she wasn't going to break. She asked for it. She's getting it so she's going to take it.

She cleared her throat as she spoke up,  
"Why are you here, Jasper?", he could hear her defeated tone. She sighed while he replied to her. She had heard this before. Exactly twice.  
"I wanted to see you… one last time before I left.", he choked.  
She could hear the sadness on his voice. She could hear him breaking down.

No, she wasn't going to fall for it. She wasn't. No, she wasn't, until he spoke up again.  
"Do you mind if I just…", he took a breath, "If I just look at you for a moment?"  
She looked up at him. Was he really going to leave with this image of her? Was he breaking down inside like she was? Was he in love with her like she was with him?  
Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the one voice that would haunt her forever.

He shook his head, "I should go."  
He offered a small laughter, "I've tortured myself enough, I think."  
He smiled at her while she stared in disbelief, "Take care, Princess."  
And with that he left. He was just gone. Just like that? It took him a second to leave her?

She didn't even notice the tear that fell from her eyes until she heard her beloved Mr. Fox asking her something.  
"What?", she mumbled and looked up at him, finally prying her eyes off of where the man she was in love with stood.  
"I said, you're just going to let him go?", he smirked.  
She looked at him, slightly confused and looked back at the door. It was now or never.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. :D**


End file.
